My Heart is Broken
by Alexia Carstairs
Summary: Based on Brazilian fic Percy Jackson and the Hunger Games What if Percy had stayed in Panem instead of returning to his own time? And if he had participated in the 75th edition of the Hunger Games? And if he had been captured by the Capital? And if he had saved the life of Katniss at the price of his?


My Heart is Broken

Sinopse: ~Baseado na fic Percy Jacksno e os Jogos Vorazes~ E se Percy tivesse ficado em Panem ao invés de voltar para seu próprio tempo? E se ele tivesse participado da 75ª edição dos Jogos Vorazes? E se ele tivesse sido capturado pela Capital?

E se ele tivesse salvado a vida de Katniss ao preço da sua?

Respiro fundo. É isso, acabou. Tento não pensar nos cinco Pacificadores ao meu redor, me cercando de todos os lados. Não há mais nada. Não vou matar Snow, não farei o que vim fazer aqui. Está tudo acabado. Cada um dos Pacificadores levanta as armas, prontos para acabar comigo.

Mas então algo inesperado acontece. Percy aparece de sabe-se lá onde. Sua expressão feroz, que havia estado em seu rosto desde que voltara da Capital para o 13, a expressão de alguém quebrado e sem esperança. Agora, ela estava mais forte, mais... o quê? Odiosa? Não. Percy poderia ter grandes acessos de raiva desde que fora telessequestrado, mas não era mau, nem odiável. Era fúria no olhar dele, puro ódio. E, pela primeira vez no que pareciam anos, não é dirigido a mim.

Ele olha para mim, e, de repente, seus olhos clareiam. A névoa escura que constantemente está lá quando me olha some. Seus olhos brilham, como brilhavam quando nos conhecemos, antes dos Jogos Vorazes. Seus lábios se movem silenciosamente para mim, e eu entendo o que ele diz:

Catnip.

Faz muito tempo que ele não me chama assim, alguns meses talvez. Eu sento tanta falta dele, de seu conforto, seu abraço, sua segurança e firmeza. Pena que a que vejo agora dura pouco. Ele move seus olhos para os Pacificadores, e as piscinas verdes voltam a escurecer.

_Change_

Percy ergue a arma e atira, e um dos Pacificadores cai no chão. Os outros quatro me esquecem rapidamente, e correm em sua direção. Percy se prepara para atirar de novo, mas um outro Pacificador, que não estava ali antes, o segura por trás. Percy lhe dá uma coronhada na cabeça com a arma, derrubando o Pacificador, mas sua distração deu tempo suficiente para os outros Pacificadores.

E quando ele se vira de novo, eles atiram.

_Open your eyes to the ligth_

Uma mancha vermelha horrível aparece no ombro de Percy, e ele grita. Outra aparece em suas costelas, e outra na perna, que levou-o a gritar de novo, e ele caiu sobre um joelho. Enquanto aquela... aquela tortura continua, eu estou paralisada. Não consego me mover, apenas observo enquanto alguém que por tanto tempo pareceu me odiar, dá sua própria vida por mim.

_I denied it all so long, oh so long_

Um Pacificador se aproxima lentamente de Percy, a arma erguida, pronto para atirar em sua cabeça. Isso serve para me despertar de meu torpor, e eu grito com todo o ar de meus pulmões:

- NÃO!

_Say goodbye_

Consigo atrair a atenção deles. Pego, na velocidade de um raio, um flecha explosiva, e atiro, mirando neles. Eles explodem gritando, e eu atiro uma flecha normal no último que antes estava apontando a arma para a cabeça de Percy. Ele cai para trás, a flecha grudada na testa como um chifre de unicórnio.

_Goodbye!_

Percy está deitado no chão, com uma poça de seu próprio sangue ao seu redor. Um filete de sangue escorre lentamente de seus lábios. Eu me ajoelho e coloco a cabeça dele sobre meus joelhos. Mal consigo segurar as lágrimas quando gaguejo:

- Por que você fez isso? Pensei que você me odiava.

_My heart is broken_

Ele tentou balançar a cabeça, sorrindo suavemente, mas eu podia ver a dor em seus olhos.

- Eu não posso te odiar, Katniss. Eu nunca poderia. É quase impossível odiar, você faz isso com as pessoas. - Ele sussurra.

As lágrimas traidoras começam a descer pelo meu rosto.

- Você me disse algo parecido antes dos nossos primeiros Jogos Vorazes. Verdadeiro ou falso?

- Verdadeiro. - Ele fecha os olhos lentamente. - Katniss...

- Shhh... - Eu coloco meus dedos sobre seus lábios manchados de sangue. - Só... segure. Aguente firme!

_Release me_

- Katniss... - Ele repete, como se não tivesse me ouvido. - Katniss... - Ele continua a repetir, olhando para o alto, a luz lentamente desaparecendo de seus olhos. - Onde você está?...

- Estou aqui, Percy. - Segurei sua mão desesperadamente, tentando fazer com que me visse. - Olhe para mim, Percy!

- Katniss... - Ele diz um última vez, e o movimento de seu peito cessa.

_I can't hold on_

Ainda não consigo entender o que estou vendo quando, de repente, uma figura familiar aparece ao meu lado, sua expressão geralmente severa, agora parecia mais suave.

- Hera. - Eu murmurei.

Ela assente, e se ajoelha ao lado de Percy.

- Este menino não deveria ter morrido. - Ela diz, severa. - Ele ainda tem muito o que fazer. Está na hora de voltar. - Ela lentamente leva a mão até a testa pálida de Percy. E então me dou conta do que ela está dizendo.

- Espere! - Eu digo, e Hera me olha interrogativamente. - Você... você não pode levá-lo embora. O que vou dizer aos outros?

- Não se preocupe com isso. Deixarei uma cópia de seu corpo para que pensem que é ele. E saberão que está morto.

- Mas... Ele está?

Hera me encara, e há algo que eu não sei dizer o que é em seu olhar.

- Aqui, ele está. - Responde. - Mas ele vai viver para cumprir sua missão em seu próprio tempo. Aqui, sua jornada acabou.

Hera enfim toca a testa de Percy. Ele brilha numa forte luz branca, e, no momento seguinte, não está mais aqui. Hera estala os dedos, e uma cópia idêntica de seu corpo aparece onde Percy estava antes. É tão parecido, até com as mesmas manchas de onde levara os tiros. Eu quase acredito que é ele.

- Hera... – Viro-me para onde ela está, apenas para descobrir que a deusa sumiu.

_Deliver us_

Olho novamente para o corpo à minha frente. Então olho para cima, para um grupo de Pacificadores que se aproximam correndo. Lembro-me de Percy, levando aqueles tiros, me defendendo. Lembro-me dele voltando da Capital, com a mente tão confusa. Lembro-me dele, sorrindo, antes dos Jogos Vorazes, quando ele conseguia me acalmar com poucas palavras. Raiva e tristeza me inundam, ao pensar que eu nunca mais o verei, que tudo que tenho agora é uma cópia de seu corpo morto.

_My heart is broken_

Levanto-me, pego uma flecha explosiva e atiro no grupo de Pacificadores. Corro rumo à mansão de Snow, minha raiva tendo o melhor de mim, mais forte do que nunca. Snow tirou minha casa. Meus amigos. E agora, ele me tirou Percy. Esse era o maior insulto de todos, a gota d'água. Snow já tirou tudo de mim.

_Sweet sleep_

Quando chego à mansão de Snow, há uma muralha de crianças lá. Não me importo em saber por que. Eu só quero achar Snow e matá-lo. Vejo quando um aerodeslizador solta vários pára-quedas, mas ao invés de ter comida como devem, eles explodem assim que as crianças os abrem. E eu não me importo.

_My dark angel_

Vejo Prim vindo com um grupo de médicos do Distrito 13. Com isso, eu me importo. Grito para ela:

- Saia daqui, Prim! Rápido!

Ela vê o olhar em meu rosto. Não sei bem o que é, mas ela me obedece. Ela volta correndo, e eu também corro, tentando chegar à mansão de Snow. Quase lá... quase lá...

_Deliever us_

E então o resto dos pára-quedas explode.

E a última coisa que vi foram olhos verde-mar.

_From sorrow's hold_


End file.
